Worthy of Love
by Katameena
Summary: Just after having a nightmare about her parent's death, Kata was visited by a man that tried to kill her years ago. What lies ahead for her and her friends? HieixOC rating may change
1. The Meeting

Your alarm went off at 5:30. Koenma wanted you in his office at seven this morning to talk about a team. You really didn't care what he said or anything about this team, but you had to go anyway. So you got up and took a shower. After your shower you stepped out and wrapped a towel around your thin body. You also wrapped your long silky hair in a towel too. You walked back into your room and noticed your window wide open with the blue curtains being blown in the cool breeze. You also saw a note lying on your black bed comforter. The note said:

Kata meet Hiei down stairs. I will meet you at another place. I didn't want to tell you over the phone.

Sincerely, Koenma.

You put the note down and sighed. You closed your window and changed quickly. You hurried down stairs to see a short guy with black spiky hair. "You must be Hiei."

He looked at you, "let's go."You shook your head and followed him. He led you to a lovely garden filled with several exotic flowers.

In the middle of the garden stood Koenma with three other guys and Botan. You walked over to Koenma and crossed your arms. "What do you want?" Koenma looked down at you and raised his eyebrow.

"First off why are you wearing that and second don't you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"OK, you left a note saying I was going to meet someone and this is not a bad outfit. Am I not supposed to make a good impression and yes I do remember what I you said yesterday. You said you wanted you wanted to talk to me about a team not meet them."

Botan spoke up, "you are wearing a black wife batter, a black jean skirt, and black and white covers."

You rolled your eyes and looked back at Koenma, "you brought me here for this? I'm gone, bye.

"A tall boy with black hair that has too much gel in it said to a tall boy with red short curly hair. "I told you she didn't have a backbone."

You stopped and his friend replied, "I thought she would be more festive and not like Hiei."

You spun on your heals to face the boys. "Were you two betting on me?"

Botan jumped in before the boys could, "Kata calm down we don't need a fight. You all will be on the same team."

You look at Botan in shock, "There is no way I am going to be on the same team as those two boys."

"It will not only be those two boys. You will also be on the same team as Hiei and Kurama." Botan pointed to the spiky haired guy from earlier and a tall boy with long red hair. They were the cutes out of the boys. You blush a bit and push the emotion back.

"Well I think I can handle Spiky. Hiei right?" Botan shook her head. "Kurama, I don't know, he hasn't said two words to me. Wait I remember you. Your on Botan's wall," you pointed at Kurama.

Botan blushed, "Kata!"

"Joking, well since I know these guy's names what about the two that were betting on me?"

"My name is Kuwabara, but you can call me anything you want," the red head said. The other boy slapped Kuwabara on the back of the head.

"Kuwabara leave her alone, you'll scare her. My name is Yusuke Urimeshi." He put forth his hand and you grabbed it.

"You must be the leader of the team?" He stood up proudly, "how did you know?"

"You were the first one to shake my hand."

"Kata these boys are not like the ones you are used to. Yusuke and Kuwabara are perverted most of the time and will bother you when you get a boyfriend," Botan informed you.

"Botan just listen to what you just said. Me have a boyfriend that's funny and perversion doesn't bother me anymore."

"Why is it funny for you to have a boyfriend," Kurama asked politely.

"Well Kurama, one I have never had a boyfriend and wouldn't know what to do. Two all the guys around here are too scared to even sit by me. Three the guys around here are weak humans and well are a waist of my time."

Koenma started to laugh, "Kata the only reason why they are scared of you is because you knocked out the toughest and meanest guy there. I don't think they thought you would get that mad."

"What did he do," Yusuke asked. You look upset, blush, and look away.

Botan spoke up, "that pervert tried to grab her boob."

"Well Kata you are going to get transferred to Yusuke's school. You will move today," Koenma said to get off the topic.

You snapped your head his way and smiled, "I'm really moving? Is he moving too?"

"Not after what he tried," Botan said.

You were so excited you did a back flip and a deep voice behind you said, "what are you so happy about?" Fear filled your eyes, your smiled disappeared, and your body froze. An arm wrapped itself around your neck and another arm around itself your waist. You looked up to see who it was. It was him. He spoke in your ear, "you are not leaving me. I own you and will never let you go."


	2. Scream the way she did

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters._**

**_The guys were watching you and Botan had her hands clasped over her mouth. His arms started to crush you and your eyes turned red. You grabbed his arm and threw him over your shoulder. You looked down at him with an emotionless face. He rolled over and got up. He was about run at you till a white katana appeared in your hand. His face suddenly full of fear caused you to blink. You smirked at his fear. _**

**_"How does it feel being on the other end," you ashed him. _**

**_"Kata no," Koenma yelled at you and you turned you head to him. _**

**_You raised your eyebrow at him and then face the other guy. He was three feet from you and punched your face. You flew and landed on top of a rose bush. He grabbed your leg and pulled you off. You felt every thorn dig deep and rip out of your skin. He threw you on the ground and stepped on your back wanting you you to scream. Kuwabara and Yusuke pulled him off you as Kurama helped you up. Hiei walked over and handed you your katana. You put your hand over your katana and it vanished. Blood was pouring from your wounds as you started to sway.  
_**

**_Kurama looked at you and asked, "are you going to be OK?" _**

**_You looked up at him slightly dazed, "you are not as shy as I thought you were. Oh...uh...I don't know." _**

**_You looked at the guy Yusuke and Kuwabara were holding and said, "let him go. He's not worth my time. I'm leaving whether or not he likes it." _**

**_Koenma looked at you and said, "your stuff is already in your new room. You will be living with the boys, Botan, and Yukina."_**

**_A short girl with aqua green hair, crimson eyes, and a light blue kimono walked over and handed you a blue rose. _**

**_You smiled at her and said, "thank you. My name is Kata, you must be Yukina." _**

**_She smiled and you looked past her to see the guys the idiots were holding was smiling at her. Your smile disappeared and you looked at Koenma. _**

**_Koenma looks at the guy and said, "Deven you are not needed any more leave." _**

**_"You are done with me just like that. I took care of that brat for five years. Two of them were the last years of my wife's life. I want something in return." _**

**_"What is it that you want," you asked him. _**

**_Kuwabara and Yusuke let go of him and you saw him behind you. He placed his hand on your back and dug his fingers into your wounds. _**

**_"Scream...scream the way my wife did when she saved you life before she died."_**

_**~Flashback~ (Hiei and Kurama read your mind and see what happened.)**_

_****_

It was three years ago in a two story house that sat by a lake that acted like a mirror, reflecting the setting sun. You had waist length hair and sapphire blue eyes. You had a big smile on your face and you were baking cookies with a tall woman with long black hair and fire red eyes. You acted a lot like Yukina then, happy and care free. Deven came in and hugged you both and kissed her on her forehead.

"What are you two making," Deven asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies," the lady said.

You heard a window above your head and knew you room was above the kitchen.

"I'm going to go wash my hands," you said.

"Don't even think about it," she said.

Just then a demon walks in and grabs you by the throat, "my master demands your company."

"Put the girl down," she said in a harsh tone.

A sword appeared in her hand and attacked the demon. The demon dodged every swing of her sword and it swung it's fist at her missing her by inches. You clawed at the demon knowing she couldn't fight all out with you in the way. The demon dropped you and she shoved her sword threw it's heart. The last thing the demon did was shove it's hand threw her abdomen making her scream. They both died. Everything grew silent and all you heard was the sound of tear gems hitting the floor.

~End Flashback~

You let out a blood curdling scream throwing Kurama and Hiei out of your head. Deven pulls his fingers out of your back and lets you fall to the ground.

A tear feel when you heard, "your worthless. She shouldn't have saved you."

He left you as you tried to pick yourself off the ground. Every time you tried to stand on two feet you would and finally Kurama walked over to you. He helped you get up and walk over to Koenma.

"Are you ok," Koenma asked.

You look up at him and ask with true honesty, "I have thousands of thorns in my back, five wholes pouring out blood, and I'm going to pass out in a few moments. Am I OK?"

"Man she is nothing like Hiei, shes worse," Kuwabara said to Yusuke.

"And what is that suppose to mean," you asked with a dull voice and glared at the two boys.

"He just never met a girl like you before that's all," Botan said trying to calm you down.

"I have never meet anyone as bad as Hiei especially a girl. You are cute, but your attitude makes you ugly. That's why you don't have a boyfriend," Yusuke said.

You growled and Kuwabara looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

You asked in a sarcastic voice, "has anyone told you, you scream like a little girl?"

Then you black out before he had time to say how manly he is to impress Yukina.

* * *


	3. New Home and Truth or Dare pt 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters._**

**_Refresher: Yusuke and Kuwabara were making comments about how mean you are. When Yusuke said that you may be cute, but your attitude makes you ugly and that's probably why you haven't had a boyfriend. You growled at him and made Kuwabara scream and you said he sounded like a little girl. He was about to say how manly he was till you just passed out, because of blood loss._**

* * *

Back to the story:

You wake up lying on your stomach and your face is facing the window. You push yourself up and you hear the door open and close. You look to see the empty room and look down at your body seeing that you were naked. You wrapped the sheet around your body, sat up, and looked around the room. The room and everything in it was white. You closed your eyes and meditated about the fight between you and Deven. All of a sudden the door flies open and the next thing you know Hiei is holding you while Kuwabara was making out with your pillow.

"I told you to stay out. She just woke up," Botan said.

"Um Botan, I would love to watch you yell at that idiot all day, but I would like to know what happened to my clothes," you said.

"You mean your naked under that sheet. Hiei you are so luck," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke popped in, "did I hear something about Kata being naked and Hiei getting lucky."

*Oh great they both are here.*

*Tell me about it.*

*Hiei is that you?*

*Hn.*

*Yea that's you alright. Will you set my feet on the floor so I can stand?*

He sets you down and you cling to the sheet. You walk over to Kuwabara, throw him into Yusuke, and knock them both into the hall way.

Kurama knocked on the door frame, "is it safe for me to come in? I have her clothes."

"Come in Kurama," Botan said.

He walked in with your black duffel bag and handed it to you. You thank him and they leave you in the room to get dressed.  
You opened and looked in you bag.

*Botan is so going to die.*

Out in the hall Hiei looked at Botan and smirked, "what did you pack for her?"

"I packed her a blue dress, a jean jacket, and blue high heeled shoes. Why?"

"She was thinking of killing you," He said.

You walk out and look at Botan and she cringes waiting for your glare.

You look at her in supprise, "what does it look that bad?"

Botan looked at you and smiled, "no you look great. I just thought you were going to kill me."

"Oh no Botan. I would wait for a time when we are not in public and alone," you say with an evil grin.

*So you don't want any witnesses.*

*Exactly. She is way to peppy for people.*

*Agreed.* "So what do you all do for fun," you asked.

"So you do act alive," Koenma said as he walked towards you.

"Well I don't know where my stuff is or anything and if I did they would probably make me go with them anyway," you said.

"She is right. Now all we have to do is get Hiei to do the same," Botan said.

You look over at Hiei and blink. Then Kuwabara slaps you on your back and says something about you liking Hiei. You turn to him and punch him in the stomach and flip him over your sholder.

You look at him coldly and say, "don't you ever and I mean ever slap my back again. If you do I will tear you apart."

They all stair at you with wide eyes and you close your eyes hoping the pain goes away soon.

"Are you ok," Yusuke asked.

"I'll live for now. Let's get out of this place. The doctors are giving me weired looks."

Yukina walks up to you and smiles, "I think they are giving you that look because you look beautiful."

"If you say so. When did you get here?"

"Just now. I helped decorate your room," she said happily.

"OK, well what do we do now," you asked the team. Koenma looked at his watch and it read 9:15 pm.

"Well it's too later for anything so I just say go home, eat, and go to bed. Tomorrow you can go have fun," he said.

You nod and you all go threw a portal into a large living room. It had a large flat screen t.v., games and videos, all over the floor, two couches, two chairs, a love seat, and a sound system. Botan and Yukina showed you to your room. Your room was on the second floor. To the right of your room is Hiei's, to the left is Kurama's, and Botan's. Across the hall from you is Kuwabara's room, to the left of his room is Yukina's, to the right is Yusuke's and next to his is Keiko's. You open the door to your room and the walls are black with silver dragons. Your confider is black and your sheets and pillows are silver. You have a silver vanity, desk, end table, and dresser. You smile at it in approval.

"I'm glad you like it. If you don't mind me asking why do you like black and silver so much," Yukina asked.

You smile at her and Botan, "I have a thing for shinny objects so if black had silver on it I would notice the silver right away. I also have a thing against gold."

You three laughed at your reason for the colors. You tell the girls that you will meet them downstairs. So they leave you and you change into faded black jeans and a white tank top. When you get downstairs everyone is seating in a circle on the floor except Hiei who is setting on the window sill.

"What are you playing? you asked.

"Truth or dare," Kuwabara exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

You did a fake yawn and said, "I'm tired so goodnight."

Before you could run away Botan grabbed you and made you sit by her.

Yusuke started off, "Botan truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like Kurama?"

"Yes," she mumbled and turned to Keiko, "Keiko truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you love Yusuke?"

"Yes," she replied proudly. "Kata truth or dare?"

You think and notice all the girls are picking truth so you said, "dare."

"OK Kata, I dare you to sing a love song to Hiei."

You turn to Hiei who is giving you a death glare. Keiko turned on 'Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know,' by Brittany Spears. You sit at his feet and sing while he just stares at you. After the song was done Yusuke and Kuwabara started to make fun of you and Hiei, but they forgot it was your turn.


	4. New Home and Truth or Dare pt 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters._**

**_Refresher: You are playing truth or dare. Botan had to admit she likes Kurama. Keiko had to say if she loved Yusuke. You were just dare to sing a love song to Hiei. After your song Yusuke and Kuwabara made fun of you and Hiei, but they forgot one little thing. It is your turn._**

* * *

_Story Continues:_

"Kuwabara, truth or dare," you say knowing which on he will pick.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress like a little girl tomorrow and cling on Yusuke's arm calling him mommy."

"Your craze!"

"Yes I am and I will remember this dare tomorrow," you said with a smirk.

"Fine, Hiei truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said annoyed.

"I dare you to kiss Kata on the lips and it has to last seven seconds."

"No."

"Are you chicken," Yusuke asked.

Hiei got up, pulled you up, and pressed his lips against yours till Yusuke and Kuwabara counted to seven. It seemed to take forever do to the fact they were counting slow and his kiss had no feeling to it. No anger, hate, caring, nothing. It just seemed like he just touched your lips with his hand. After the time was up he pushed you away and wiped his lip as if something disgusting touched them.

Then you hear a girl say, "Kata! I'm telling Sirena." You turn to see a girl Yukina's height with black hair that went down to her waist, yellow eyes, and black cat ears and tail.

"Grace what are you doing here?" A tall water demon walks in. She has long aqua green hair, emerald green eyes, and pail skin that has a green tent to it.

When she looks at you her eyes grew wide, "Kata your the new member of the team Urimeshi?"

Grace looks up and says, "and that's not all Sirena. She was kissing the spiky haired one while the humans counted."

Sirena looked at you and you lock eyes with her. "Truth or dare," she asked and you nodded.

"What are you girls doing here anyways," you asked Sirena.

"Koenma told us that the new member would be able to help us with our little problem and now I know that it is you I'm sure you can help."

"What's wrong Sirena?"

She walks out and back caring a girl with short red hair. Your pupils shrank as Sirena carried her in. The girls cover their mouths and the guys just stair. Sirena put her down on the couch and you run over to look at her closer. She seemed to be out of energy, but you noticed the gashes in her legs and arms. Without looking up you ask, "what happened? I want the whole story."

"She was walking threw the woods when Brian wrapped his arm around her neck and said she was too strong. Then he attacked her and she fought back," Sirena said.

"Kata she killed her love. She killed him," Grace said quietly. You clasp the girls face in your hands and pated it.

"Audi wake up, you need to wake up kiddo."

She fluttered her eyes open and groaned, "Kata is that you?"

"Yea it is." She leaps at you wrapping her arms around your body and cries into you.

"Kata it was awful...*sniff*...he tried too," she cried again.

You hugged her and said in a small voice, "I know it will be OK. You are here and safe." You pull back and brush hair out of her face, "now let me wrap your wounds and then you need to get some sleep." She looked at you and nodded. You wrapped her wounds and put her in your bed in your room.

You walk down stairs and into the living room where the girls were telling the team what happened to you so long ago. You walk in and everyone's eyes fall on you and all you could do was ask, "what did I do?" Kurama locks eyes with you and you see hurt in them.

"You told us you never had a boyfriend, but now we can see why you hid that information from us. It must have hurt in more ways than one when heput that sword in your back."

"He wasn't my boyfriend. He was my best friend. My only friend," you said quietly. You sit down by Grace, lean your head against the couch, and close your eye.

"Kata you look exhausted. Are you ok," Grace asked softly. You look down at her noticing she was 5 inches shorter than you.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me," you said.

"Katana Alora Kita. I know you have been threw a lot," Sirena started till you cut her off.

"Relax Sirena, all I need is rest and so do you and Grace. I bet these guys would too so they can do whatever tomorrow. GO home, I'll take care of Audi. She'll be back to normal tommorow."

"If you say so." Sirena said as she and Grace left threw a portal.

Yukina looks at you and asks, "is your name really Katana Kita?" You nod and she runs to you and gives you a you remember the kurone that took care of you after Satu shoved his sword threw your back barely missing your heart and lungs.

"We didn't think you survived after the elders pushed you off the cliff," Yukina said.

You look at her eyes that began to sparkle when you smiled and said. "I can't and won't die that easy. I did promise to help you find your brother remember. You know I like to keep my promises."

"Now that is over let's get back to the game," Yusuke said eagerly.

"Yea shorty it's your turn." Kuwabara added.

Hiei sighed and asked, "Kurama truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to be Yoko for a day."

Kurama sighed, "Yukina truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that even if your brother was the worst criminal in all Spirit World you would still love him?"

"Yes. Yusuke truth or dare," Yukina asked.

"Dare."

"OK I dare you to dress like a girl tomorrow and except Kazuma as your child," Yukina said shocking everyone.

After Yusuke agrees everyone goes to their rooms. You go into your room and sit at your vanity watching Audi sleep. You soon fall asleep watching her carefully. You hear people talking, but you can't make anything out except your name. You knew it wasn't the present or the future, but your past. The voices were you parents in the other room. You jump out of bed when you hear them scream. You fling open the door to a bright white room and a man with a bloody sword. You were about to make out his face when your alarm clock goes off.

* * *


	5. Breakfast

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_**Refresher: You hear people talking, but you can't make out what they are saying except your name. You know it's not the present or the future, but your past. The voices were your parents in the other room. You jump out of bed when you hear them scream. You fling open the door to a bright room and a man with a bloody sword. You were about to make out his face when your alarm clock goes off.**_

Before you open your eyes someone turns off your alarm and brushes your hair out of your face. You slowly open your eyes to see an man as tall as Kurama with long black hair, deep purple eyes, and a sorrowful look on his face. You look over to your bed and see Audi still asleep. You look back at the man standing over you and whisper, "Satu how did you get in here?" He pointed to a set of glass doors you hadn't noticed before. They led to a balcony looking over the backyard and a lovely green forest. In a hushed tone he asked, "may I have a word with you?" You nod and you both walk out on the balcony closing the doors behind you. He turned around to face you with eyes that held tears and a body illuminated by the silver moon. He was a handsome man with a soothing voice. "Katana I come to apologize to you for what I had done to you. I never," tears fell from his eyes, "I never meant to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me and be my friend again. I'll beg if I have to." Satu dropped to his knees, clasped his hands together, and let his tears fall. One of your own tears fell as you looked into his eyes and knew he was truly sorry for what he had done. In a shaky voice you say, "you are forgiven, but you must earn my trust." He stands up, nods, and leaves you as the sun rises. You lean on the balcony's railing watching the sun rise before entering back into your room.

As you close the doors to the balcony you hear Audi yawn. You turn to her and smile, "you look well rested." She nods, "ya, but you look like you were up every ten minutes. Go take a shower I can wait till your done." You quickly took you shower and put on blue jeans with a dragon embroidered on the thigh and a black knitted spaghetti strap tank top with a silk tank top underneath. You walk out and let Audi enter. You sit at your vanity brushing your hair when you hear a soft knock. You walk over and open it to see Yukina, "yes Yukina?" "Kurama sent me here to tell you breakfast is done," she said with a smile. "Thank you we will be down in a few minuets," she nodded and left. Audi came out and you asked, "are you hungry?" She looked at you for a moment and smiled shaking her head. "Well then let me brush your hair then we can go downstairs." She sat at your vanity as you slid the brush threw her fire red hair. Then you both went down stairs into the kitchen and seen Kurama at the stove. "Good morning Kurama," he looked at you and smiled. "You two better eat now before Yusuke and Kuwabara eat it all," you and Audi look at each other. "Well then we better hurry Audi they might wake up soon," you say looking at her. As you and Audi were finishing your eggs and bacon Botan, Keiko, and Yukina came in. Audi and the girls started a conversation and as you listened you began remembering all the conversation you had with your friends. You got up and cleaned your plate as Kuwabara and Yusuke come barging in arguing about something. You stand back and watch them closely. You notice how quietly Hiei walks in and how Kurama finally sits down to eat after he cooks for everyone without a complaint. You head to the door and stop when you hear Kuwabara ask, "hey Kata aren't you going to eat?" You turn and smirk, "I have already eaten. Plus the girls will arrive soon." "I have to go back now," Audi asked in a whinny voice. "No, but I think they would like to see you. You did give them quiet a scare." She smacked herself in the head with her hand as you walked out shaking your head. You walk into the living room when a portal appears and Sirena and Grace step out. "Well look who decides to show up," you say sarcastically. "What's a girl like you wearing a shirt like that. I hope you know if you bend over too far you'll fall out," Sirena informed you. You smile and say, "I fixed it where even if I stood upside down I still wouldn't. Now come with me if you want to see Audi." The two girls follow you closely toward your destination.

You three walk into the kitchen to see the girls talking about clothes. They look up and Audi runs to Sirena and Grace to give them hugs. Your friends go sit at the table while you stand beside it. "How did you all meet," Botan asked. "Kata saved me from a demon that was trying to rape me. Kata went for a walk and seen Audi being between by a man using her as a slave. Then there is grace Kata found her abandoned by her parents at the age of 5. She saved me at the age of 18 and Audi 16,"Sirena said. "Kata has always protected us," Grace said proudly then got quiet when she said, "except when Brian hurt Audi." You hung your head at the little girl's quiet words. Audi must have seen you, because she soon said, "I'm glad she didn't." All of the girls including you looked at her curiously. "I know now that I can protect myself and don't need her when I'm in trouble," she finished. You smirked when she looked at you. You were proud at least one of them learned something. Audi said, "if you had not saved me I would have never loved or had any friends I can count on and talk to. Thank you." You looked around the kitchen again before looking at Botan and asking, "hey where the boys." She jumped and then said, "out back training. You need to too." You and walk out.

* * *


	6. Grace's Birthday Presents

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_**Refresher: You were proud at least one of them learned something. Audi said, "if you had not saved me I would have never loved or had a friends I can count on and talk to . Thank you." You looked around the kitchen again before looking at Botan and asking, "hey where the boys." She jumpped and then said, "out back training. You need to too." You nod and walk out.**_

You see the guys paired up. Kuwabara was fighting Yusuke and losing. Kurama was fighting Hiei which looked like an even fight. You stood watching Yusuke and Kuwabara till it bored you which didn't take long. Then you watched Kurama and Hiei closely. Their battle seemed intense, causing them both break into a sweat. You were so absorbed in Kurama and Hiei's fight you didn't notice a blast of blue energy hitting you. You blinked at the tingle in your arm and then looked at it. Your arm was bright red and looked at where it came from. Yusuke and Kuwabara came running to you and Yusuke asked, "are you OK? I didn't mean to hit you." Kurama and Hiei hurried over out of breath. Kurama asked between breaths, "what...is...wrong?" "Urimeshi missed me with his spirit gun and he thinks he hit Kata, but she doesn't look hurt to me." "Well duh. That's, because it didn't hurt. The only thing your punny gun did was made my arm red," you showed the boys your arm. Hiei looked at Yusuke, "how much energy did you put in that blast." Yusuke thought a moment, "enough to knock out Kuwabara." "Hey if she can take it I can take it. I'll show you, go to where you were, and hit me," Kuwabara said. Yusuke said OK and took his position. He fired, hit Kuwabara, and knocked him out cold. You walk over and poke him a few times, before turning to Hiei and Kurama, "he's out like a light."

Yusuke walked over to you, "well since he's out I guess your my new turning partner. Tell me if I'm too much for you to handle." You look at him and reply," only if you do the same." He nodded and you two took your positions. Kurama and Hiei were taking a break and watched your fight with Yusuke. He ran at you throwing punches, but you dodged them with ease. Then one of his punches stopped and you were not there. You taped his shoulder, he spun around, and with one hit you knocked down the Spirit Detective. You tapped his shoe with yours and said, "get up. I didn't hit you that hard." You seen his finger pointing at you and you raise your eyebrow. His finger had a blue light in front of it. It was bigger than the one you were hit with. You just stood there when he released it and you let it throw you into a tree. Yusuke got up and stared into the dust in amazement. You were walking out of the dust with ruby red eyes replaceing your sapphire ones. You do slow front flips to show how flexible you are. You stop when your inches away from Yusuke and you rest your hands on his chest. "Yusuke," you say quietly causing him to blush, "goodnight." "What," was all Yusuke could say before you blasted him with two fire balls in the chest. You walk over and check on him to make sure you over estimated him. You picked him up, carried him to Kurama and Hiei, and laid him by Kuwabara. You shook your head, "out before lunch. So what do we do now?" Kurama looked at his watch," make lunch."

You look down at the two boys out cold, "what do we do with them?" "Leave them. They will wake up when lunch is ready," Hiei said in a monotone voice. You, Hiei, and Kurama walked into the kitchen to see Grace about to cry when Sirena say, "she probably forgot. She hasn't seen us in three years." "I couldn't forget today even if I tried," you said with a smile, "today is some body's tenth birthday if I remember right." Grace's eyes dried and she gave you a big smile, "you remembered!" You walk over to her, reach in your pocket, pull out you fist, and knelt down to be eye level with her. You open your hand and her eyes grew wide at the sight of a hair pen with a yellow Lilly. You smirk at her expression, "I didn't know when I would see you again so when I went for a walk one day I saw this in a window. Than I remembered how much you love Lillie's and your favorite color is yellow. There are three yellow stones on the pedals one for ever birthday I missed." You put it in her hair and she gave you a big hug. "Thank you Kata," Grace said. "Your welcome," you replied. "If I knew there was a birthday I would have made a cake," Kurama said. As you stood up Koenma walked into the kitchen and he said, "I have a present for the birthday girl, if she wants it." Grace ran up to him excitedly,"what is it, what is it, what is it?"

"Misaki," Koenma said and motioned for a female cat demon that looked like and older version of Grace with blond shoulder length hair. Misaki covered her mouth and tears rolled down her face, "that's her? She has grown so much and so beautiful." You looked at Koenma, "fill in the blank." "Oh, yes, this is Misaki, Grace's mother. Grace wasn't abandoned, but kidnapped by thieves. When I was sifting threw my papers I found her file and recognized her when I had you live with Deven and his wife," Grace ran up to Misaki and gave her a hug before looking up at her to ask, "where is daddy, mommy? "Well this morning before the sun rise your father went to apologize to an old friend and then he went to get your present, " Misaki told Grace. You thought to yourself for a moment then decided to ask, "Misaki is your husband's name Satu?" She smiled at you and replied, "yes it is. How do you know my husband?" You walked up to her and put forth your hand, "my name is Katana Kita. I'm the old friend of your husband's that he visited this morning." "How did he get into the house without waking me or Hiei," Kurama asked. You shrug your shoulders, "I don't know." "I don't know either. I thought someone would attack me, because of the noises I made opening her door," Satu said walking in. "Kata I'm confused. He is the one you wanted to seek revenge on right? If so why didn't you kill him this morning, "Sirena said staring at you.

* * *


	7. Yoko's feelings and NO FUN?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.**

**Refresher: "How did her get into the house without waking me or Hiei," Kurama asked. You shrug your shoulders, "I don't know." "I don't know either. I thought someone would attack me, because of the noise I made opening her door," Satu said walking in. "Kata I'm confused. He is the one you wanted to seek revenge on right? If so why didn't you kill him this morning," Sirena asked staring at you.**

* * *

I visited you this morning to ask for your forgiveness, because I was afraid you would have your friends attack me and my wife for what I did to you so long ago. I want to thank you for forgiving me and saving my only child. From the bottom of my heart thank you Kata," Satu said. "Keep an eye on her Satu, I don't want to see her hurt," you said with a smirk. Misaki looked down at Grace, "say goodbye to your friends. It is time for us to go." She gave Sirena and Audi big hugs and said to Botan, Keiko, and Yukina, "I haven't known you long, but I like you." She gave them hugs and ran to Kurama to give him one too. She went to Hiei and motioned for him to kneel. After he did she whispered something in his ear making him blush and gave him a hug. Then she ran to you trying to crush you in a hug and ran to her mom. They left with Koenma happy to be a family again. Kuwabara and Yusuke came threw the back door arguing about Kuwabara getting knocked out. "Hey Kata didn't I knock out Kuwabara with one hit," Yusuke asked you. "Well if he felt two hits then the second hit was his body hitting the ground, but ya you only shot once." "See I told you," Yusuke said. "OK, but I bet your lying about Kata making a move on you," Kuwabara huffed. "Ya she did. She flipped over to me, put her hands on my chest, and said my name quietly. Then she batted her eyes before she kissed me goodnight."

"Yusuke I wasn't making a move on you. I didn't bat my eyes at you and I didn't kiss you goodnight, I said goodnight," you said angrily. "I told you Urimeshi she wouldn't. She likes big, strong, good looking guys like me, right Kata," Kuwabara said. "Kuwabara you ain't even half the things you said about yourself and that's not all I'm looking for in a guy. I also wouldn't flirt with you even if my life depended on it, sorry," you said. "Ouch Kuwabara. You got burned," Yusuke said laughing. "Boys, I forgot something, " you said with a smile on your face. Yusuke walked up to you and got in your face, "and what did you forget?" "Our dare," you said and Yusuke and Kuwabara went pale. "You are right," Kurama said and he changed into a white fox demon with yellow/gold eyes. "Now it's your turn bakas," Hiei said with a smirk. Yusuke and Kuwabara went upstairs with the girl to get dressed. You helped Yoko make lunch and Hiei sat as the table. You tried to keep your mind wondering, because you hated odd silences. Hiei got up and left the room. Then you decided to strike up a conversation. "Yoko right," you ask and he nodded. "Why don't you tell her how you feel? You and Kurama feel the same way about her even if you try not to." He looked at you in shock, "how did you know?" "I may have never been in love, but I can see it especially when others can't," you informed. You two finished making lunch without another word.  
The others walked in the kitchen as you were setting the table. Sirena seen the back of your shirt and gasped. Then everyone looked at her as she said, "Kata the back of your shirt is covered in blood." You touched the back of your shirt and looked at your hand covered in blood. "Let me look at that," Yoko said. He lifted the back of your shirt and removed the bandages you put on this morning. "You must have reopened one when you hit the tree," Yoko said. "I'll heal her," Yukina said softly. She put her hand on your back making you cringe. A blue light came from her hand and when she was done she whipped the blood off your back to reveal nothing. Not even a scar was left. You thanked her and went upstairs to change your clothes. When you came back down there was an empty seat between Hiei and Kuwabara and you sat down. After you all ate Audi and Sirena left, because they have other things to do. Now everyone was sitting in the living room planing on what they should do tonight. Botan turned to you, "what did you do for fun? I know you haven't done anything fun in three years." You look down and thought about it for a moment. Then you realized you have never done anything fun since you were a kid and hung out with Satu. "Nothing, I never really made time for fun in less it was for the girls. I really didn't care about having fun," you said. "How can you not care about fun," Kuwabara asked and you shrug your shoulders.


	8. The Lake

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters._

* * *

"Well I think we should go to a club," Botan said.

"I think we should karaoke since we already know she has a beautiful voice," Keiko said.

Then they started to argue about a club and kareoking. To you it felt like they were trying to plan for your demise.

*I wish I could go for a walk.*

*Me too.*

*Me too.*

*Yoko, Hiei how about we make a break for it when the bakas join the argument?*

*Agreed.*

*I think I'll stay.*

*You sure?*

*Ya, you and Hiei go. I'll bring Yusuke and Kuwabara in the fight.*

*If you say so fox.*

*Good luck Yoko.*

Not too long after your words to Yoko he asked Yusuke and Kuwabara what they should do which made the fight worse. As the others were occupied you and Hiei slipped out. You two ran deep into the forest before you two stopped.

"I never thought they could fight so much about something so stupid," you said looking back in the direction of the house.

"Thank you for running with me. I don't thing I would have gotten out alone," you said as you smiled at him.

He blushed and turned away, "whatever."

You and Hiei walked deeper into the forest till you reached a lake. Your eyes turn to blue again. You walk over to the lake and take in the beauty of the lilies flouting on top of the water. Hiei jumped into a tree near the lake and laid down. You sat beside the lake and looked on the reflecting water. You see a reflection of Hiei in the tree on the water. You tried not to look at his reflection, but you eyes wouldn't stay off of his reflection so you closed them.

~HIEI'S POV~

You and Kata stopped in the forest and she said something about them fighting over something so stupid. She turned to you and said, "thank you for running with me. I don't think I would have goten' out alone."

You started to blush so you turned away and said, "whatever."

You were glad to get out too. You and Kata walk to a lake and you see her stair at the lilies as her eyes turn blue again. You jump up in a tree as she sits by the lake and you watch as she can't stop staring at a spot on the lake. You get curious so when she closes her eyes you walk up behind her and look at the same spot she was.

You saw the tree you were in and thought, *that little girl can't be right. It's just a cauincedence that's all. She's not attracted to me.*

Then Kata opened her eyes and looked at the tree's reflection. She looked shocked and then looked at her reflection seeing you behind turned around and looked up at you, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you couldn't keep your eyes off of, that's all," you said.

"What were you looking at anyway," you asked her.

She blished and looked away, "I was... um... I-I was looking... at the lilies. That's it. I was looking at the lilies."

You crossed you arms and looked at her and asked, "the lilies huh? Are they really that interesting?"

"Yes and I think we should be getting back now. They might be looking for us," she said.

The walk back to the house was quiet and peaceful.

~YOUR POV~

You open your eyes and you gaze back to the tree, but somethings missing, Hiei. You start to panic and then look at your reflection showing him behind you.

You turned around and looked up at him, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you couldn't keep your eyes off of, that's all," he said.

He soon asked, "what were you looking at anyway?"

You blush, looked away, and stuttered, "I was... um... I-I was looking... at the lilies. That's it. I was looking at the lilies."

He crossed his arms and looked down at you, "the lilies huh? Are they really that interesting?"

*No you are. Katana snap out of it.*

"Yes and I think we should be getting back now. They might be looking for us," you said.

The walk back to the house made him look peaceful yet you were going crazy.

*Katana you idiot. What were you doing staring at him. He may have looked good lying there, but he may not like to be stared at. Even though he is so hot and cute he doesn't need a fan girl part of the team. Then what is Botan? She is into Kurama bad. I can see that and I haven't been here long.*

You and Hiei reach the house and step into the kitchen threw the back door. You hear them still arguing about where to go.

You go over to the cupboard to get a cup, "are you thirsty Hiei?"

You look at him and he nods. You open the cupboard and notice the cups out of reach. You glair at them and Hiei noticed. He walked over, grabbed your hips, and lifted you up. You grab a couple of cups before he brings you down. Hiei set you down and you turned around to face him. You looked into his eyes and your heart felt it was going to jump out of your chest.

You blush and handed him his cup, "thank you."

You were about to move to get some water but he stops you. You knew he was searching for something. You knew he saw you staring at him at the lake. Was he looking for the reason behind your actions at the lake? He must have found or couldn't find what he was looking for, because he let you go. You filled your cup with water and sat at the table. Hiei sat across from you and you didn't look at him.

All of a sudden you hear Botan say, "Kata what do you... where is Kata?"

"Shorty's missing too," Kuwabara almost yelled.

"They are fine. They went for a walk about an hour ago," Yoko said.

"Oh so Hiei is getting to know Kata very well," you heard Kuwabara say.

You knew Hiei heard it too, because he was glaring at the kitchen door.

You smirk at Hiei and you whispered, "Hiei listen."

You both listened close for voices. All of a sudden you hear Kuwabara yelling that his butt was on fire and that made you and Hiei laugh.

"Stupid Baka," Hiei said while he laughed.

You get up and walk over to the door.

You open it and say in a teasing voice, "little Kuwabara I don't hear you calling for your lovely mother, Yusuke."

You couldn't help but laugh at Kuwabara as you pour your water on his butt.

"Why did you two leave," Yukina asked.

"Why stick around for a pointless argument," Hiei asked.

"Isn't there a place where we can do both of your ideas," you asked.

Botan thought a moment and gave you a big hug, "you are so smart, Kata. I know where we can go clubbing and Karaoke."

"Good now you have the place. What about the time. It is 6:00 now," you said.

"Then we better go get ready," Keiko said Botan gave you an evil grin that made you worried.

"Botan, what are you thinking," Yoko asked with a smile.

*I know what she is thinking.*

Your eye started to twitch. You turned around and ran to your room locking the door behind you.

"You know that door will not stop me Kata," Botan yelled.

You went over to your closet and looked in it for a moment. Then you saw a black tube top that says 'You Wish!' in silver. You put it on and a tight pair of hip hugger. You brush your hair, put your converse on, grabbed your jean jacket, and opened your door. Then you hear the girls squeal and turn around to see them looking at you. You roll your eyes and walk downstairs to the living room. The guys look at you when you walk in and their jaws go limp. You blush and the girls walk up to you with a smile.

"What's wrong," Keiko asked.

You looked at them and whispered, "they have been like that ever since I stepped in the room and they won't stop."

he girls looked in the room and started to laugh.

All the guys snapped out of it except Hiei till Yusuke went over to him, "Man we all know she's hot now snap out of it."

Yusuke pushed him and made him fall to the floor.

You went over and asked, "Hiei are you OK?"

He nods and you gave him a hand up. Then you all left and went to the club.


	9. The Club

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.  
**

**Refresher: You looked at them and wispered, "they have been like that ever since I stepped in the room and they won't stop." The girls looked in the room and started to laugh. All the guys snapped out of it except Hei till Yusuke went over to him, "man we all know she's hot now snap out of it." Yusuke pushed him and made him fall to the floor. You went over to him and asked, "Hiei are you ok?" He nods and you gave him a hand up. Then you all and went to the club.**

**

* * *

**

You all get in the club and are shown to a table by a short red head girl with brown eyes. She asked politely, "what may I get you to drink?"

Yusuke said, "beer."

Botan said, "me and Keiko will have a Coke."

Yukina said softly, "Kazuma and I will have a Sprite."

"I would like water please," Yoko said smoothly causing the waitress to blush.

"And you two,"she said.

"Water," Hiei said.

"I,"you started, but Yusuke started,"she will have whiskey and water."

Then the waitress left before you could correct your order.

You glared at Yusuke and he said, "I didn't want to be the only one of us drunk."

You let out a sigh, "whatever."

*Yoko.*

*Yes Kata.*

*Dance with Botan.*

*Dance with Hiei.*

*Your evil.*

*I know.*

A guy taller than Kuwabara stopped beside you. He had a blue Mohawk, blue eyes, very muscular, and drunk.

"Hey Chu" Yusuke said.

Chu nodded at him and smiled at you, "lovely lady want me to buy her a drink?"

"No," you said glaring at him.

He grabbed you bye the arms and lifted you up. You jerked your arms, but it was no use. Then his hands were gone and you looked up to see your new holder.

"Jins's then name. What be your name lassie," a red haired boy with a horn sticking out of his forehead asked.

"Kata, will you put me down," you asked.

He dropped you and you slid down a slide of ice right into the arms of an ice demon. He had blue eyes and teal green hair.

"Sorry for my friends. They can get out of hand sometimes when they see a pretty girl. My names Toya," he said politely and you smiled while he put you down.

Everyone at the table except Hiei was laugh.

"What's so funny," you asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When Chu picked you up 'laughs' your face was priceless," Yusuke said while laughing Kuwabara followed Yusuke's statement," you also looked scared when Jin was holding you."

You crossed your arms and glare, "haha very funny guys."

"Aw come on Kata. We were only having fun. Are you having fun yet," Yoko asked.

"I has more fun on my walk," you mumbled.

Yoko smiled at you, "did you just say you had more fun on your walk."

"Don't even think it fox," Hiei said.

Botan jumped up, "Kata go sing."

"What do I look like to you? You can't order me around," you said.

"No, but I can. Go sing," Koenma said walking up to the table.

You roll your eyes and walk away. You go up there and they already have your name and song on their list. You looked the song over and you remember singing it for Koenma's birthday. Koenma chose the song, because he wanted a girl that felt like that about him. Your name was called and you walked on stage. You put up a mind barrier so Hiei and Yoko would stay out.

*That pacifier sucking baby is going to get hurt for this.*

The music started for the song 'Pieces of Me.' You think back to a few hours ago when you and Hiei were at the lake. He looked so peaceful in that tree and he seems ok being around you.

*I have to snap out of it. I'm not worthy of his love. I'm not even if I want it that bad.*

"Pieces of me," you ended the song and walked off stage.

_**~HIEI POV~**_

Kata just left to go sing as Koenma ordered her too.

"Why did you order her to sing Koenma," Yoko asked.

"She wouldn't have gone if Botan kept telling her to. I also wanted her to leave for a moment," Koenma said.

"And why is that," you asked.

"When you two stopped at the lake what had most of her attention," Koenma asked.

"The lake, lilies, and," you trailed off.

"And what Hiei," Koenma asked.

"A tree," was your only reply.

Kata finished her song, "pieces of me."

"Where you in the tree," you didn't reply to Koenma's question.

"She was staring at you? Wow Hiei I thought she would go for Kurama," Yusuke said scratching the back of his head.

"Kurama didn't inspire her to learn how to fight and get stronger. It was Hiei," Koenma said.

You look at him confused as is everyone else.

"She hid in the trees watching you kill mercilessly. Since then she wanted to meet you, but she knew she had to learn how to fight or you would kill her. She doesn't recognize you though. You were just kids then," Koenma said.

"So," you said.

"I just wanted to let you know why she was stairs at you and not that she likes you. I don't think," Koenma said.

"That's right you don't think," Kata said glaring at Koenma.

"How long have you been there," Koenma asked fearfully.

"You last two sentences," Kata said angrily.

"Now Kata don't be rash," Koenma said backing up.

Kata stood there and you said, "relax Koenma. She's not going after you. Are you Kata?"

"No," Kata said quietly.

_**~YOUR POV~**_

You walked up to the table as Hiei said, "so."

Koenma hasn't noticed you and said, "I just wanted you to know why she was stairs at you and not that she likes you. I don't think."

You go upset, because he was talking about you after he sent you away.

"That's right you don't think," you said glaring at him.

"How long have you been there," Koenma asked fearfully.

"Your last two sentences," you said angrily.

"Now Kata don't be rash," Koenma said backing up.

You stood there and Hiei said, "relax Koenma. She's not going after you. Are you Kata?"

"No," you said quietly.

Then you hear a sequel and," Kata your here."

You turn around to see Sirena, Audi, and a girl with black hair. brown eyes, and is as tall as Audi.

"Kata we want you to meet our new friend Julie Ann. Julie Ann meet Kata and team Urimeshi. That's Yusuke, the leader. Kuwabara the idiot. Hiei the quiet one and... where is Kurama," Audi asked.

You pointed at Yoko, "he's in his demon form, Yoko Kurama."

"Wow, he is even cuter in demon form. May be you should show them you really look like Kata," Audi said.

"No thanks," you said.

"I must agree with Kata. We don't need another incedent like when father sent her to my office," Koenma said.

"What happened," Keiko asked.

"When I took her into the Human Exchange place to get to Koenma's officeeverything stopped. Then we were about to get out she told me to run. We ran all the way to Koenma's office with the Human Exchange demons chasing us," Botna said.

Kata took this time to read their minds.

Yusuke: *Man either she was very beautiful or ugly.*

Kuwabara: *I bet she's ugly.*

Keiko: *I bet she's really pretty.

Yoko and Hiei: *Don't read our minds.*

You roll your eyes at the looks everyone was giving you.

Chu walked up to Sirena,"hey my name's Chu. A beautiful girl must have a name. May I know it?"

Sirena blushed and stammered, "Si...re...na."

"That's a pretty name. Would you like to dance with me," Chu asked.

She nodded and went to the dance floor with Chu. Jin flew down in front of Julie Ann and Audi.

"Jin's the name and my ice friend over there is Toya. What might be your names?"

Audi spoke up, "My name is Audi and this is Julie Ann."

Then Toya asked,"Audi would you like to dance?"

She smiled and drug him to the dance floor.

"Julie Ann would you like to dance with me," Jin asked.

She nodded and Jin flew them to the dance floor.

"Wow they hook up fast," Kuwabara said.

"Don't you wish you could get a girlfriend that fast" Yusuke asked.

"Shut up Urimeshi," Kuwabara yelled.

"Guys you can fight at home. Hey girls let's go," you said.

"Go where," Keiko asked.

"To the dance floor. I don't know about you, but I didn't come here to sit around watching two idiots fight," you said.

The girls jumped up and went with you to the dance floor. A few seconds later Yoko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara joined you and the girls. A slow song came on so the gang paired up. You turned around into Hiei staring into your eyes. Hiei placed your hands on his shoulders and his hands on your hips. As the song went on you wrapped your arms around his neck and put your head on his shoulder. His grip on you tightend on your hips. The song ended and you pulled back to see his face illuminated every few seconds by the strobe lights. You blush when you realize that he was staring at you too. Another slow song came on and he pulled you closer then you were. You and Hiei locked eyes with each other. Neither you nor Hiei realized that you two were just standing there looking into each others eyes till a fast song came on. Than he let go of you and went back to the table. You stood there staring at the now empty space that was Hiei's. A gentle hand touched your shoulder causing you to jump. You turn around to see Yoko with a smile on his face and you smirk at him.

"He doesn't know how to dance to fast songs," Yoko said coyly.

"I know, but he didn't have to dance like everyone else. I'm fine dancing slow to fast songs," you said.

You look at your watch and it read 11:30. You yawn and Yoko snickered.

"Shut up. I can't help it. You all are exhausting. I'm going to sit you should dance with Botan."

You pointed at the guys that were around Botan and you seen a flash of anger in Yoko's eyes. He nodded as you walked away. When you got to the table you seen everyone's drinks empty.

*They must have goten' thirsty from dancing.*

You sat in the seat in front of your whisky and stared at it. Hiei was sitting across from you tyring to figure out what you were thinking. The others came back to the table with smiles. You drank your 6th shot of whisky and Yusuke said, "That's you how it do."

You yawn an give him a sleepy look.

"You look tired," Keiko said.

You close your eyes and start to nod, but you head didn't come back up.

Then you jerked you head up and everyone laughed. You black out for a little while and become conscious while your taking another shot. You started to get pretty drunk and everyone decided to call it a night so you all left the club, but you don't know remember how.


	10. Training With Hiei

Refresher: "You look tired," Keiko said. You close your eyes and start to nod, but your head didn't come back up. Then you jerked your head up and everyone laughed. You black out for a little while and become contentious while your taking another shot. You started to get tipsy and everyone decided to call it a night so you all left the club.

* * *

The next morning you wake up to the sun shining in your face. You pull a pillow and place it over your head to block the light. Then you hear you door open and footsteps heading toward you.

"Who is it and what do you want," you groan.

The person didn't answer you, but removed the pillow from your face. You squinted as your eyes adjusted to the light.

Standing there with your pillow in his hand he said, "we need to train."

"Hiei what time is it," you asked as you stretched.

"Seven. Yusuke will not be joining us today. The Baka got a hang over. You better not have one," Hiei said forcefully.

You got out of bed and walked up to him, "relax. I don't have one and I can't wait to train with you guys. I'll be down in a few minuets."

He nodded and left your room. You hurried to your closet and grabbed a red tank top. You went over to your dresser, grabbed black caprices and got dressed. You ran to the kitchen grabbing an apple and put on your converse before exiting the house. You stood there munching on your apple while you watched Kurama and Kuwabara's fight. You made a note in your head every time Kuwabara did something wrong.

As you bit down on your apple you heard, "so that's your breakfast."

You look over with your teeth in the apple to see Hiei without a shirt. You put up a mind barrier and nodded. You turn your head so you don't stair. You finish your apple and begin to stretch so you don't pull anything.

"You will be my sparing partner today. Seeing how easily you beat Yusuke yesterday. I won't make the same mistake," Hiei said coldly.

You roll your eyes an do a back bend so far you grab your ankles. When you come back up Kurama and Kuwabara had stopped fighting and were staring at you. You then look at Hiei and he was giving you the same look.

*Note never do that in front of them again.*

"Hiei hello," you said waving your hand in front of his face.

He grabbed your hand, "are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

You and Hiei took your fighting stances and waited for the ideal moment to strike. You smirk and run at Hiei. You punch at him and he caught your fist with his hand. He swiftly kicked you throwing you a few feet away, but still standing.

*He is going to get his butt kicked.*

He charges at you and disappears. You turn around, catch his foot, and spin it. He lands on his butt and you hold your katana at his throat. He looks up at you and your katana vanishes. He suddenly knocks you feet out from underneath you making you land hard on your back. He then sat on your hips and pinned your arms above your head.

You began to struggle till you heard his voice say strongly," give up and I'll let you go."

You gave him an angry look and your eyes turned red. You removed your hands swiftly from his grasp and shoved him off you. You both started to throw punches landing a few. You two separated and you huffed and puffed while he was breathing deep.

"I underestimated you Hiei," you said.

"I overestimated you," he said in a monotone voice.

His words made you very angry.

*I am not even in my true form. I think I'll change to my demon form and kick his butt.*

You stood up strait, closed your eyes and let flames engulf your body. When the flames died down all the guys stood in aw. Your hair became white with black streaks. Your body looked older, but fragile. You were wearing a black trench coat with silver buckles, black boots, black stretchy hiphuggers with a black belt, and a white tank top that stopped above your belly button. You open you eyes that are now blood res. You smirk at Hiei and his face returns to it's emotionless state.

"Changing form will not help you. That form is probably to cause your enemy to lose concentration," Hiei said.

*Is he really that clueless.* You turn from him and face the forest.

"This is my true form. I am a hundred times stronger now than a minute ago. I didn't think you would be that ignorant to think something lovely and fragile to be weak," you said before walking into the forest, but your walk became a sprint.

Then your sprint became a run. When you stopped running you fell into the lake you and Hiei visited yesterday. You staid submerged in the water thinking about what Hiei said and why he it upset you. You resurface and looked up at the sky noticing it was noon.

*I never have an apatite after I get upset. Why did he have to insult me after last night? I don't need to think of that it only makes it worse.*

You sighed and swam to shore closest to the house. You slowly got out of the lake and shook your body. You heard a giggle so you looked to see where it came from and seen Yukina. you just gave her an emotionless look.

"I came to tell you lunch is ready," she said happily.

"I'm not hungry," you said turning from her to the lake.

* * *

Hey I'm sorry it took so long to publish this chapter. I got writer's block and started a new job. Lucky me! I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think.

Thanx,

Katameena


End file.
